They Walked in the Rain
by the shadow proves the sunshine
Summary: Jill and Eustace walked each other through the high point of their lives. . . as well as the rain. One-shot.


They Walked in the Rain

Summary: Jill and Eustace walked each other through the high point of their lives. . . as well as the rain. One-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jill or Eustace, etc.

Author's Note: Well, I don't know how this story turned out; I think it's a bit different than my normal, so feedback is appreciated. Mostly on the title- on one level, I hoped it could be taken as a slightly deep title, but on another level, it can also be seen as quite boring.

---

Jill Pole stood outside the school gym. While it was an area she had once frequented when she needed to run away from everything, she hadn't visited the spot since last year when she had been taken on the most amazing adventure of her life. Since then, she hadn't a need to get away.

Not that her life was any lighter. If anything, it was more oppressive and heavy, as she had to carry the secret of Narnia around with her. It was not an easy burden, and there was only one other person she could share it with- Scrubb.

But now, on this particular wet and winter day, she once again found herself seeking refuge behind the large brick building. She had been crying, though she would never admit it later. Though one could not see the tears, as it had been raining quite steadily ever since she went outside, Jill had been sobbing for at least thirty minutes.

Maybe that was why she had been blessed enough not to be disturbed- no one else wanted to venture outside in the rather gloomy weather.

Just as Jill Pole was counting her blessings that no one had bothered her, she heard faint humming coming from around the side of the building. When she saw who it was, she resisted the urge to roll her blood-shot eyes.

"Pole!" Eustace seemed quite taken by surprised, though he adjusted easily. While at one time he may have been more cautious around her, now once he recovered from the shock of another person being outside on such a rainy day, he sat down beside her with ease.

"I say, you've been crying for quite a while haven't you? What's wrong?" Even after Narnia, Eustace had never done very well with displays of emotion, but he was slowly learning how to comfort Pole. He found himself doing it in increasing amounts.

Jill didn't say anything, but handed him the crumpled telegraph she had already memorized.

Eustace quickly scanned the paper, his face becoming increasingly white as he reached the end.

"So your father is. . ." He ventured, unsure of what to say. He may have learned from his stay in Narnia, but he did not know how to comfort a grieving person.

"Gone." Jill finished blankly, willing herself not to start crying again- a task she failed.

"Jill. . ." Eustace started, not even realizing he had slipped into calling her by her first name, "I'm sorry." He said. The words came out awkward and unsure more than sympathetic, but Jill knew Eustace meant every word.

Jill took a deep breath before beginning to speak again, "I came out here, behind the gym, like I use to do before Narnia. And I started crying for my Father, but it just kept going and then I started crying because it's been a year since Narnia and I always thought we would get back but it's been so long. . ."

Eustace shook his head. "I have faith that we'll return again. I believe Aslan would have told us if we weren't."

Jill hastily wiped away the fresh tears from her eyes, even though they were barely noticeable among the rain that had soaked into her skin and clothes. Involuntarily, she shivered. She hadn't realized it when she was crying, but it was quite cold and the temperature was quickly dropping.

Noticing Jill's shivers, Eustace jumped to his feet. He offered his hand to Jill and she marveled at how much he had changed since his first visit to Narnia.

Taking Eustace's hand, Jill took a deep breath, willing the remnants of her sobbing to disappear.

"Thank you, Scrubb." She said.

"Whatever for?" He asked as she found her balance on her feet.

"For finding me."

Though he didn't answer in words, Eustace kept Jill's hand interlocked in his. It said more than anything he could have spoken would.

And hand-in-hand, they walked in the rain.


End file.
